cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Amasa0707/Code of the Sith
Code of Conduct 4023 ABY. I felt the planet’s hate and anger on my disk-shaped face. My hand gripped my double blade. My black cloak fiddled in the force’s wind, and my silvery gray armor shined dully in the sun’s light. The Flagship of my master, Sith Lord Helken, hovered above the planet’s atmosphere. The Helkenos’s cannons aimed at the Republic Station orbiting the planet. I stood at the observation deck at the front of the ship. My lust for battle had to be quenched for now. My red eyes glowered abhorrently at the battle I could be enjoying. I saw escape pods rushing out of the station as the red bursts blasted away the plating of the station. One of them headed for the observation deck… a battle, as hoped for. I back flipped out of the area as an escape pod crashed into the glass of the observation deck. Shards of glass blasted around the area, only for the vacuum of space to pull them outwards. My master appeared from the door behind me in the confusion. The escape pod’s machinery put a shield around the crash site as to stop the vacuum of space. Two people walked out, each clad in silvery, decorated armor and brownish tan robes. A blue saber appeared in one of their hands, and a green one in the other’s. “Jedi Master Kolan and Jedi Knight Seile,” My master howled, “You dare step upon my ''flagship?” “We do,” Seile said. Her voice rang in my four ears as something determined, “We are here to end your wretched campaign before it begins.” “You are too late for that,” He said. “With the force, anything is possible.” Kolan said. “And with the dark side,” Helken continued, “the light vanishes. Ragh!” He lunged himself towards the both of them, and blocked both of their strikes. He dodged as they stroke again, and jumped to the wall, bouncing back as to stab them. Kolan force pushed him back into the wall. Kolan jumped to him, and slashed down. The initial strike cut over Helken’s right eye, but he parried the attack near his torso. Seile jumped in, and attempted to stab him in the shoulder, although he dodged around, only to be hit in the face by the butt of Kolan’s saber. He was knocked down, and hit the ground… I guess it’s time for me to attack. The training of the assassin proved beneficial. Before anyone noticed, I stabbed Seile in her spine. Her body straightened, and trembling, fell to the ground. “Seile!” Kolan yelled. In his distraction, my blade had already gone through him. With a single grunt, he fell to the ground. Helken lifted himself up. His black robes and armor floundering as he stood. To my right, he looked down to the planet below. “Ah, Aonae. You have proved such a strong apprentice, and now, we rule Korriban as one.” “One cannot rule Korriban as ‘one’ with two people. Which is why I have planned for this occasion.” “What do you mean by- Rugh!” The purring of the lightsaber in his gut pleased me so. His neck craned slowly as to look me in the eyes. “You… wretched… beast…” “I am ashamed I ever called ''you ''master.” “You will not survive this unscathed!” A bolt of lightning shot from his hands, straight at my head. The force blasted me into the wall. My body trembled, my skeleton showing every few seconds in succession. I gripped my lightsaber, and threw it at him. The double blades cut him twice, and upon returning cut him again. I took the lightsaber in my hand, and sheathed it quickly. I coughed violently, noticing that the blast of lightning had damaged my lunges. A trooper of the Empire walked in. “Lord Helken-” He looked at the scene, and noticed I was the only one standing, “… oh… I can assume you are now Sith Lord Aonae?” “Indeed I am. And now that I am, I have requests that will be done. First, get me a rebreather. Second, I am renaming this ship. It is now the Laceration. That is all. Now out of my sight, worm.” The weakling bowed before my might, and ran off. I breathed in the air the rebreather gave me. The sandy, desert plains rolled across the ground. A pathway led to a sith academy, said to have been used by the Great Revan. The shadow of the Laceration hovered above me. I walked into the building, both the statues of sith, and my lower sith bowing before me. Assault for an Apprentice The galaxy is a rather… large canvas. And now I hold the brush as to paint this canvas with the hate I feel for every being. My hate has led me here, specifically, the first victim of my campaign: Vephic, my home. The Laceration’s cannons fired mercilessly against the surface of the glassy planet. Cruisers fled down aided my fighters that shot vigorously at the planet’s sky scraping towers. Transports landed down onto the ground as Imperials flooded the scene. The Transports rained down, and soon my own landed. As I stepped onto the glass floors of my world, I realized this was my own village I had been born at twenty-three years ago. The screams of innocents and the crashing of buildings filled my ears. Blaster shots rang, and the midst of battle filled my corrupted soul. A small force of planetary militia appeared in front of me, weapons raised. I stood there, my hands down, head to the ground. I didn’t need to unsheathe my saber. I back flipped out of the way as an Imperial Fighter cratered into the ground where the militia had been standing. I noticed the Imperial forces were starting to decrease. Unworthy allies. I walked forward on the cracked, glass surface. The buildings held mysteries as they loomed over me. Sadly, these ‘mysteries’ bored me. All they spawned were weak militia and a droid every once in a while. Either I choked, electrocuted, exploded, and even in one case reprogrammed a droid to explode within the midst of a large militia group. So far this campaign bored me. Death was not excitement, it was battle. Finally, I saw something: A single force user in a place, surrounded in a circumference of buildings. “You… you are the accursed Vephian who now wreaks havoc upon this world!” He was a jedi, a human one at that. Maybe he can prove will prove to be a decent plaything. I grabbed my lightsaber out of my hilt, and with my free hand, blasted veins of electricity at the old man. He blocked the strike with his saber, and ran towards me, his blue blade’s light tracing behind him. He stroke, and I bent my torso down, and as he stroke again, I parried. I span my saber around, and deflected his attacks. Nothing seemed to work for the poor man, and this fight was rather boring. I grabbed his neck, and red spirals formed from my hand. I felt empowered myself, and the old man’s face became ever more decrepit. I crushed my hand, and felt the snapping of the jedi’s neck in my palm. I threw his corpse to the ground, and continued forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a squeal from a little girl. “Come on Hylk!” I noticed to men, both of them rather muscular, one a human, the other a twi’lek. The twi’lek responded. “She’s not exactly easy! Ya’know!” The girl kept on yelling. It saddened me how low people had gone. This ten year old was in a skimpy garb, and two men were dragging her back. Slavers. No shame. I sheathed my lightsaber. I walked towards the two. “Hay!” the man yelled, “This is private business!” “Look Ghan, this sucka’s not going anywhere without a threat.” The twi’let pointed a blaster pistol to my face, “Look pal, you leave us to this, or we’ll space ya. You got that?” I responded by mentally crushing the gun in front of me. The blaster started to crunch itself violently, until finally it imploded and pieces fell to the ground. The twi’lek’s eyes went wide. I force pushed him into a building, and the glass structure shattered several shards of glass into him. I levitated a larger shard, and stabbed it through his chest. The human started to back away. “You know, human, you’re dead no matter what.” I teased, “Either I get the pleasure of ending your miserable existence, or a bounty hunter will.” “Look man, I’m just doing ma job. I need the credits and-” I started to choke him, and made him hover into the air. “You are worthless trash. Lower than all the scum in this galaxy.” The man thrashed and made guttural noises. I stopped choking him. “Please! Let the bounty hunters kill me instead!” “And what fun would that be? Letting you live without letting me kill you?” “No, please, no!” “Look into my eyes, and see ''only ''my eyes as you die.” I forced his head to crane, and forced his eyes to look at mine. A fiery red hate burned in them, “''I am the Sith Lord Aonae.” I crushed his insides, and he fell to the ground with a dud. I looked at the little girl. She looked scared out of her mind. She was like me, with her disk-shaped head, four ears, two large and sharp, and the others small. Unlike me, her skin was pale orange and freckled. Reddish hair fell over her face. Her reddish brown eyes looked scared, and they closed tight as I held out a piece of candy to her. She opened them slowly, and took the food from my hands. I could tell from her skinny figure she wasn’t well fed. She bit at the little stick. I patted her head with my gloved hand. “Don’t worry, little girl. The bad men are gone now.” “Thank you mister!” She said joyfully as she hugged me. “Come with me. You’ve done well to escape from slavers.” I scooped her up, and put her on my back. I walked back to the transport, and Imperial soldiers waited for me. “Um… sir? What is… that?” “''That is my new apprentice. If you have a problem with her, I can set up your execution immediately.” “I have no problem with this sir!” He said quickly. “Good. Now come on, Koehakaia. We have work to do.” Coruscant ''For many, many years, you have stood at this peak of power, believing you had won. You kept everything in your hands, giving this land a plethora of life, a plethora of lies. What you hoped would stay for eternity will fall… as ''we have returned. '' The great city planet gloomed at me, knowing of my infinite hate and power. I had landed, and now was walking towards the path into the Jedi Temple, Koehakaia, now a full-fledged, murderous sith, walking beside me. The entrance loomed over me, gallant and golden. It almost seemed to perfect to destroy… for a jedi. The guards ran up to me, blasters aimed and ready to kill. One shot, and I re-deflected it back at him with my saber. I slashed another, through my lightsaber at one; force pushed on into a wall, caught my lightsaber, sheathed it, and walked on as if nothing happened. I came into the temple, the columns leaving shadows on the ornate floor. The jedi looked shocked as we clacked inwards. They looked at me, still attempting to calculate why only two sith would walk straight into a temple. Many drew their swords, the sound of lightsabers filling the air, and colors of greens, blues, yellows, and purples filling the hall. I looked up, letting a certain jedi, one whom I knew; stare at my reddened, blank eyes. “Hmph.” I laughed. The jedi, shocked at a new sound emerging, and looked above me. A freighter came towards them. I heard the crashing of pillars as metal grinded and scraped against the stone walls. It came to a slide, smashing into the ground as, only a meter away from where I stood. The breeze of the impact blew at my cape gently. Now I had blocked their one exit with a ship… and an army of sith. Red lightsabers ignited, burning the eyes of the jedi who had stood there. The engraved, metal masks were silent as their black cloaks mystified them in a realm of hate and villainy, and ''I ''was the epitome of this reign. My lightsaber ignited. The screams of jedi and the battle calls of sith rampaged the room. Sabers against sabers and blade against skin filled the air. The Laceration was above me, having fighters spray out and bomb the palace. I looked into the fiery sky, through the rubble of a massive hole my ship had made. I was enjoyed by this destruction, until I heard the slight rumble of life behind me. I glanced, looking at the jedi who had seen me earlier. I recalled him from my time back as a jedi. Category:Blog posts